pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Alabama Press
The University of Alabama Press is the scholarly publishing arm of the University of Alabama. An Editorial Board composed of representatives from all doctoral degree granting public universities within Alabama oversees the publishing program. Projects are selected that support, extend, and preserve academic research. The Press also publishes books that foster an understanding of the history and culture of this state and region. History The University of Alabama Press was founded in the fall of 1945 with J. B. McMillan as founding director. The Press’s first work was Roscoe Martin's New Horizons in Public Administration, which appeared in February 1946. In 1964, the Press joined the Association of American University Presses. Today, as the scholarly publishing arm of The University of Alabama, the Press seeks to be an agent in the advancement of learning and the dissemination of knowledge. UAP applies the highest standards to all phases of publishing including acquisitions, editorial, design and production, and marketing. An Editorial Board of representatives from all doctoral degree granting public universities within Alabama oversees the publishing program. Projects are selected that support, extend, and preserve academic research. The Press also publishes books that foster an understanding of the history and culture of this state and region. The Press strives to publish works in a wide variety of formats such as print, electronic, and on-demand technologies to ensure that the works are widely available. The Press has won numerous awards for its publications over the years, and has developed a solid list of titles in archaeology, public administration, and several areas of literature and history. With a staff of 17, the Press publishes between 80 and 90 books a year and has a backlist of approximately 1,350 titles. As the only academic publisher for the state of Alabama, The University of Alabama Press has also fostered several publishing partnerships with such institutions as the Birmingham Museum of Art; Samford University; and The College of Agriculture, the Jule Collins Smith Museum, and the Pebble Hill Center for the Humanities at Auburn University; and serves as the publisher of the Fiction Collective Two (FC2) imprint for experimental fiction. Editorial Board *Dr. Philip D. Beidler, Professor of English, The University of Alabama *Dr. Kathryn Holland Braund, Professor of History, Auburn University *Dr. Barbara Chotiner, Professor of Political Science, The University of Alabama *Dr. Larry Clayton, Professor and Chair of the Department of History, The University of Alabama *Dr. Ronald Dulek, John R. Miller Professor of Management, Culverhouse College of Commerce and Business Administration, The University of Alabama *Dr. Janis L. Edwards, Associate Professor, Department of Communication Studies, The University of Alabama *Dr. Hank Lazer, Associate Provost for Academic Affairs, The University of Alabama *Dr. Brian J. Martine, Professor and Chair of Philosophy, The University of Alabama in Huntsville *Dr. Pamela S. Murray, Associate Professor, Department of History, University of Alabama at Birmingham *Dr. Louis Pitschmann, Dean of University Libraries, The University of Alabama Library *Dr. George Rable, Charles G. Summersell Professor of Southern History, The University of Alabama *Dr. Julia A. Cherry, Assistant Professor of Biological Sciences and New College, The University of Alabama *Dr. Mattie Thomas, Professor and Chair, English and Foreign Languages, Alabama A&M University *Dr. Greg A. Waselkov, Professor of Anthropology, University of South Alabama External links *University of Alabama Press Official website. Press Alabama, University of Category:Publishing companies established in 1945